The invention relates to an electrically heatable nozzle for an injection molding machine, a hot runner system or the like. The nozzle has an inlet opening, an internal chamber and an outlet opening through which molten material, preferably molten plastic, flows.
Nozzles of this type are known (German Offenlegungsschrift 33 35 277) and have a nozzle passage via which the molten material is conveyed to a group of molds. During travel from the production location for the molten material to the group of molds, foreign particles which affect the quality of the molten material and the end product can enter the molten material.